


sonance

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Oh, this is love.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	sonance

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't even necessarily Josh/Tyler but I was practicing literary concepts and it turned into this (I was feeling sad this evening sorry) so have some assonance and consonance.

His fingers linger lazily over silken skin. He whispers wishful words, sending shakes and shivers. Teeth are ink; he stains stories in skin. The inamorato, he intuits original sin.

_Oh,_ he hushes, fervent fingertips caressing his lover's lips. _Oh, this is love._

He imbrues smooth skin like the beaten bed with fingerprints. He sinks incisors into goodbyes, tangles words to quiet cries. Bruises and contusions litter limbs; red and raw colors scar soft skin.

_Oh, this is love._


End file.
